infamousfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sasha
Sasha is the former lover of Kessler and the secondary antagonist in InFamous. She is the leader of the Reapers faction in Empire City and is one of the few people who's conduit powers had developed before the blast. Like Kessler, she was working with the First Sons, and was a specialist researching mind-control techniques. For a time John White was assigned to work with Sasha when he was undercover within the organization. Post-Blast, she is the leader of the Reapers who dominate the Neon District.inFamous Biography First Sons Sasha was originally a mentalist and scientist working for Kessler and the First Sons. During her time with the First Sons, Sasha began to research mind control techniques and developed a spray or gel-like substance, an early prototype of the Black Tar. John White also suspected she was a "honey pot", which is an agent who seduces other agents to extract info from them. Sasha eventually started a somewhat romantic relationship Kessler himself, however, it appeared largely legitimate. At times however Sasha expressed her frustration, often commenting that Kessler "isn't doing as he is told" or why he is so "different". Despite her relationship with Kessler, Sasha had John White escort out of the Historic District to the the Warren to meet an elderly man, most likely Alden Tate, and ordered John not to tell anyone of this. After some time, Sasha was expelled from the First Sons after having a public argument with Kessler. After Sasha physically attacked Kessler, John White was tasked with escorting Sasha out of the premises. Before leaving, Sasha turned back, looked at John, and said that they are all going to die by her hands. After that, she left the First Sons and descended into drugs. Leading the Reapers After the Empire City Blast, Sasha, who had the Conduit gene, had her Conduit abilities unlocked and was one of the many to begin their rise to power from there on. She seized control of the Neon District by forming the Reapers, a faction that originally appeared to consist of drugs dealers and scum, however, the faction soon become a powerful gang and took whatever they needed through means of force. Eventually, the mind control agent Sasha worked on at the First Sons was soon weaponized in tar. Sasha had civilians abducted and sprayed them with her tar, they were soon under her control and ready to follow her orders. With the Black tar considered as a plague-like affliction, the Reapers that were exposed to it, had a mental link with Sasha. Through this, Sasha gave her orders. Sasha was the source of the tar, was able to produce it organically, extracting it from her own body using attached tubes. She was able to spread the tar much like a plague, by contaminating the town's rooftop water supplies. The only person who seems able to resist the black tar's effects was Conduit Cole MacGrath - who instead of being subject to its mind-controlling effects, becomes dazed and phases out, suffering intermittent hallucinations, and is unable to walk properly. Sasha, confusing Cole with Kessler, started communicating with Cole during these bouts. She constantly taunted Cole with twisted insults. However, Sasha, also started claiming she loved Cole, especially showing great hatred and rage at Trish Dailey. However, Sasha continued to lead the Reapers and abduct many civilians. Confrontation with Cole Moya Jones discovered that Sasha was operating out of the Jefferson Tunnel, and ordered Cole to confront her. Soon her prisoners to be sprayed with tar were freed. When Cole arrived, Sasha pretended to be happy about his presence. As the tubes connecting Sasha to the tar pumps were removed from her body, Sasha walked towards Cole, claiming they were late for a party. Through this insane rambling, Sasha begin to fight Cole immediately, teleporting out of sight. Exhibiting various abilities, seamlessly through her black tar and send pulses of blood red energy from her hand. Eventually Cole gained the upper hand; ripping off her tar pumps placed on her shoulders, which severely weakened her. Losing much of the tar from her body, which acted almost like her blood, Sasha fell to the floor, defeated. She demanded Cole look at her and what his powers had done. Finally, she claimed he did not control them, they controlled him. As Sasha smirked at Cole's indecision, he began to interrogate Sasha for information on Kessler. However, the First Sons immediately entered the compound. Burying Cole under rubble, the team extracted Sasha and took her for torture. Prisoner to the First Sons When captured by the First Sons, Sasha was put through many forms of torture by the First Sons, and soon they took the tar substance from Sasha's body, and used it to produce a toxic mind-controlling gas to scatter over Empire City via air balloons. Escape and saving Cole Later, after Kessler's death, Sasha escaped from the First Sons' facility, but was quickly recaptured by DARPA and Moya Jones. Moya, like Kessler before, weaponizes the black tar she produced and used it as an airborne poison to assist in Cole's capture. Confusing Cole, inducing an hallucination of an angry Trish Dailey. Moya is successful in capturing Cole, holding him on an aircraft carrier, but only retains him briefly due to Sasha's intervention. Shortly after Moya captured Cole, Sasha broke out of confinement, and made her way to free Cole, declaring her love for him and also kissing him as well. She then provided cover for Cole, who escaped Moya's aircraft carrier. While Cole escaped, Sasha engaged in a one-on-one fight with Moya after searching for her briefly. However Sasha is unable to overcome Moya when back-up soldiers arrive - she eventually escaped into Steel Harbor after breaking through the aircraft carrier's hull. Death Though Sasha remained hidden after escaping Moya and her fate unknown, like Alden Tate, Sasha would have died when Cole activated the Ray Field Inhibitor, killing all Conduits alive.inFamous 2'' Legacy Her defeat at the hands of Cole contributed to one of a few reasons why "Voodoo" has genocidal intentions towards Electrical Conduits, particularly Raiden. Alternate timeline In an alternate timeline where Cole chooses to follow the path of evil, Sasha continued to contact Cole telepathically after her capture by the First Sons. Sasha, through working with Cole, had him aid the remaining Reapers in a series of events which eventually lead to them overthrowing the Empire City Police Department. Finally during Cole's final battle with Kessler, Sasha talked to Cole one last time telepathically, telling him to make Kessler suffer for the torture he inflicted upon her. Appearance and personality Sasha has no hair, rendered bald, with gray skin and sharp claw-like hands. She wears only a long sleeve jacket with a red hood up, and also bears some sort of device on her shoulders and upper body that is constantly pumping black tar. The lower half of her body appears to be naked, aside from being covered in a red colored version of the Tar. Also, her tongue is able to split into several tendrils. Sasha's personality presents itself as being mentally unbalanced, and she could possibly be deranged. Her dialogue with Cole reveals she appears to suffer from obsessive love and dissociation. While she speaks to Cole directly (in the first person tense) as if they were at one point in love, and a couple, at the same time she will occasionally refer to Kessler, by using the third person tense, sometimes in the same sentence, and sometimes by name. She also knows about Trish's significance to both Cole and Kessler and expresses her extreme jealousy of her by threatening to kill her. When Cole confronts her in the Jefferson Tunnel, Sasha seems to have become almost totally unhinged - she preludes the fight with seemingly non-sensible and random statements about being late for dinner, traffic on the road, Cole's tuxedo, soup made from the neighbor's bones and Cole and her sleeping together in Maine (though that last remark could possibly be in reference to an actual event, that involved Kessler). While never explicitly stated, its heavily implied she knows about the fact that Kessler and Cole are the same person from different timelines, which would make her confused and desperate, but not technically insane. She also constantly refers to the Reapers as her "beloveds" as well as referring to spreading her mind controlling Black Tar on the city's populace as "showering them with my love". Though she appears to be mentally unstable she does possess enough sanity and intelligence to pose a significant threat to both Cole and Moya - she's percipient enough to devise the different methods to introduce the tar into the Neon's water system. Powers and abilities After the Blast, Sasha became a conduit, and was able to produce and manipulate a very dangerous substance known only as the Black Tar. It is unknown how much tar and how she produces it. Most individuals get sick or fall under Sasha's control once subjected to the substance, though very few are able to resist the toxicity. Sasha is also able to perform specific acts and powers. * Mind Control: The tars main use is to act as a mind control agent. This is how she controls her Reapers. Non-conduit humans can fall under Sasha's control while Conduits like Cole are more resistant to it but not immune. ** Telepathy ** Hallucinations: Sasha can cause people who've been exposed with the black tar to suffer hallucinations. * Teleportation: Sasha can teleport through her tar. * Energy Pulse Creation: She can create pulses of energy that head into the direction where she is aiming. She can also make them ball-shaped and throw them towards the enemies. She can only do this when she's in her tar. Gallery inFamous SashaThrone.png|Sasha on her throne. SashaCloseUp.png|A close-up of Sasha. Sasha_head.jpg|Another close-up. SashaAttack.png|Cole and Sasha fighting. SashaPain.png|Sasha when Cole pulls off a cap. Cole-Making-Sasha-Talk.png|Sasha, before being interrogated by Cole. ModNation.jpg|Sasha's costume in Mod Nation Racers. SashaThroneThing.jpg|Concept art of Sasha, sitting on her throne pump. Concept art Sasha3.jpg Sasha4.jpg Sasha5.jpg Sasha6.jpg SashaConcept1.jpg SashaDesign.jpg SashaDesign2.jpg Trivia * Cole mentions that he met (or saw) Sasha before the Blast, but it is never detailed when or how. ** However, his narrations could be from after the events of inFamous, meaning he learned about her after the fight. * Sasha's voice apparently changed during the last phase of the game development, seen in one of the first trailers. During the psychic conversation with Cole, her voice is very similar, but has a "gargling" undertone, as if her throat is filled with Black Tar. This was most likely changed to make Sasha feel more crazy rather than sick.Poisoned Water trailer * During the mission, Dinner with Sasha, Sasha mentally shouts at Cole and appears to confuse him with Kessler. In hindsight, it seems that she could see (or due to her powers, sense) the similarities between the two of them, besides their electrokinesis, and may have been able to make the connection that Cole and Kessler are the same person. ** It is possible that due to the unusual powers of the tar and the deterioration of her mental state that she was unable to see the difference between the two and mistook Cole for Kessler due to the similarities of their powers. * She is the only female faction leader. ** Additionally, she is the only faction leader that does not appear outside of her main battle. However, she still talks to Cole through telepathy, ironically making her the leader that has contacted Cole the most. * Her tar is one of the few "diseases" that Cole isn't immune to, but he still isn't affected as much as non-conduits, as shown in several missions, the tar hurts Cole but does not "control" or appear to be lethal to him. It also prevents him from absorbing small amounts of electricity for a limited time. * Sasha's outfit is one of three inFamous costumes that can be purchased from PlayStation Home. * Her battle-style is very similar to that of a Reaper Conduit. She usually teleports and sends a wave at Cole, just as the Reaper Conduit does. Notes and references es:Sasha